Cannon (Battle Card)
Cannon is a series of Battle Card that appears throughout the MegaMan Star Force series. It is taken from the Battle Chip series of the same name in the MegaMan Battle Network series. It is one of the few card series to exist in almost every game of both series, and is usually given to the player as a part of each game's starting folder. Cannons are different in Star Force. In the first game, higher level Cannons gain a knockback property similar to the old Air Shot chips. In the second and third games, higher level Cannons will also damage adjacent enemies. Versions Cannon Cannon (Cannon) Element Null Attribute none Attack 40 Text Atk knocks 1 enemy back 1 pnl if hits Appearances MegaMan Star Force series MegaMan fires a projectile in a straight line down the current column in the same way he fires the Mega Buster. Effects Enemies struck by the Cannon shot will be knocked back one panel. Drops Cannon is given as part of the player's standard folder in each game, and can be bought. Plus Cannon Plus Cannon (PlusCannon) Element Null Attribute none Attack 100 Text Atk knocks 1 enemy back 1 pnl if hits Appearances MegaMan Star Force series MegaMan fires a projectile in a straight line down the current column in the same way he fires the Mega Buster. Effects In Star Force, enemies struck by the Plus Cannon shot will be knocked back one panel. In Star Force 2 and 3, enemies one panel away in a cardinal direction around the targeted enemy will also be damaged. Drops Plus Cannon can be bought or found as mystery data. Heavy Cannon Heavy Cannon (HevyCanon) Element Null Attribute none Attack 160 Text Atk knocks 1 enemy back 1 pnl if hits Appearances MegaMan Star Force series MegaMan fires a projectile in a straight line down the current column in the same way he fires the Mega Buster. Effects In Star Force, enemies struck by the Heavy Cannon shot will be knocked back two panels. In Star Force 2 and 3, enemies three panels away in a cardinal direction around the targeted enemy will also be damaged. Drops Heavy Cannon can be bought or found as mystery data. Galaxy Advance: Impact Cannon Impact Cannon (ImpctCanon) Cards Cannon (x3) Element Null Attribute none Attack 240 Text Cannon atk spreads dmg to adj pnls Appearances MegaMan Star Force 3 Impact Cannon is created from three Cannons. The cards used to form it bear a resemblance to the Cannon-based Program Advance from the Battle Network series. MegaMan fires a projectile in a straight line down the current column in the same way he fires the Mega Buster. Effects When an enemy or object is struck by the Impact Cannon's projectile, damage is also spread to all panels adjacent to that enemy. Drops Impact Cannon is only obtainable by forming it as a Galaxy Advance, as a reward for versus and WiFi battles, or through illegal data drops. See Also *List of MegaMan Star Force 3 Battle Cards Trivia *Cannon is one of the only Battle Chips/Battle Cards that have been in every game of the MegaMan Battle Network series and MegaMan Star Force series in some form. Category:Battle Cards